


A New Start Above Ground

by SweetGenerosity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetGenerosity/pseuds/SweetGenerosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Three years have passed since the barrier was destroyed. Most of the monsters are living in peace alongside the humans and even built themselves a town that's called "New Home." This town is about ten minutes away from the big city so the monsters are never too far from the humans. </p>
<p>Yet as life is getting better for the monsters, Frisk is having a difficult time with something from their past or another timeline. Chara is slowly starting to gain control of Frisk soul by giving them nightmares, taunting them, and even having them relieve some traumatizing experience. </p>
<p>Flowey does his best to help out Frisk but it's not enough. This forces him to seek the help of Sans after the two left him in the dark about Chara for a long time. Now the three try to do their best to fight off Chara and keep their happy ending, but soon things go from bad to worse for our heroes.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just want to let any Undertale fan know that I am working on a Undertale comic. It's a written comic since I still suck at drawing. xP
> 
> This comic isn't well..it isn't as interesting as other ones. And it also talks about what the game basically went over. It does take place three years later after the barrier was destroyed so yeah. 
> 
> Just know that I do this out of my own enjoyment so you might have some chapters that may not make any sense...I'm usually free writing these pages as I go. Later on, I'll be making some serious undertale comics. This little comic is, however, the start of a major comic that will be coming up later on in the year. 
> 
> SO ENJOY MY SINFUL FRIENDS. <3

Three years had passed ever since the barrier was destroyed which meant the freedom of monsters in the underground. Humans who were at first hesitant to allow monsters back on the surface grew used to having these strange creatures walking amongst them. Most of these monsters decided to go their separate way to live and work for humans, but other’s decided to build a large town called “New Home.” Many people allowed this town to be built and it was only ten minutes away from one of the cities in the area.

For a year, the majority of the houses were being built along with food stores, a bar, a small school, restaurants, and much more. After the second year passed everything was basically finished. Most of the monsters now are living their lives with getting jobs or just enjoying the surface and what it has to offer.

Now the third year was beginning and a party to celebrate the three years they’ve been on the surface was making its way in tonight. Cake, drinks, balloons, spaghetti, chips, candy and any other junk food that could be thought of was being brought to the party.

“Hey, kiddo, ready to pop some firecrackers?” A lazy yet friendly voice was heard asking the question to the seventh fallen child who had saved them all.” Mhm!” They responded back with a joyful smile.

“Heh, good. This will be the first year we celebrate this…New Year’s thing. I can’t believe you humans celebrate a new year. In the undergrounds that would’ve frowned upon considering we’d be counting the days on how long we’ve been trapped down there.” He sighed as his boney hands quickly slipped back into the pockets of his thick blue jacket.

“Aww come on Sans, it’ll be a _blast!_ ” Frisk said in a joking manner which earned her a chuckle from the skeleton.” Yeah, you’re right kiddo. We’ll have a s _kele-TON_ of fun.” Sans grin grew wider as both of them laughed.” So Sans, you and mom been dating for a year now…is it getting pretty serious?” Frisk asked all of a sudden causing Sans to sweat nervously.” Aww kid c’mon…you’re worse than Undyne.” Frisk laughed even more.” Oops, sorry Sans! Looks like I get pretty Frisk-y when it comes to some personal questions.” She winked while sans rolled his eyes if he even had any that is.

“Sans!” Another familiar voice was heard in the distance calling out to Sans, it was none other than Toriel.” Sans, come on and help me set up the table, you too my child!” She waved them over before disappearing into the house.” Welp, better go help my girlfriend, c’mon kiddo. I’m sure my brother will also need help with cooking his Spaghetti since he feels like more should be at the party. “He said.

Frisk nodded and followed the skeleton into the house. They both helped Toriel with placing all the plastic cup, plates, forks, spoons, and knives onto the table followed by lots of food and three huge bowls of punch.” Geez…we really went out with all of this. You sure everyone’s going to eat this much?” Sans questioned while looking at the female goat.” I’m sure, and with my butterscotch pie, they’ll have a tasty dessert.” She giggled.

Meanwhile, Frisk was over at the table placing the knives down until suddenly an ominous laugh was heard.” H E H E! Y O U. C A N N O T. H A V E. Y O U R. H A P P Y. E N D I N G. F R I S K!” Suddenly Frisk began to shake, knowing exactly who this voice was. “N-No…P-Please! I-I don’t want too!” Frisk yelled out and began to cry which startled both Sans and Toriel.” M-My child! Is something wron- Oh dear…you cut yourself on your hand with the knives...” Toriel immediately began comforting Frisk as she cried into her mother’s embrace. Sans watched in confusion as to why the kid was screaming and crying.” You okay Frisk? Was that cut really that painful?” He questioned, wondering if a pun would help ease the tension, but he saw Frisk was really frightened by something.” Hey, Toriel, go get a wet towel and some bandages, I’ll stay here and comfort the kid.” He said. Toriel nodded her head and hurried off to the bathroom.” Frisk…what happened?” Sans asked while kneeling down beside Frisk which caused her to look away from him.” N-Nothing…I..” She suddenly leaned into Sans and began to sob.” I-I’m sorry. I’m Sorry. I’m Sorry. I didn’t..I DIDN’T!” Sans looked at Frisk, seeing how terrified she was his arms immediately wrapped around her slender frame.

“…Frisk, what did you see? I know it wasn’t one of those...dreams this time. Was somebody here? “ Sans questioned as Frisk sobbing soon turned into muffled sniffles. ”Y-Yeah, but it’s someone you don’t ever want to meet again...” Frisk sighed heavily before leaning and nuzzling up into the skeleton as best as she could. “ K-Kid…Erm…Well, just know I’m here for ya, kiddo.” Sans nervously looked down at Frisk, she never really clung to him like this before. Yet when he was about to ask her anymore questions Toriel came back and immediately cleaned up Frisk wound.” There my child all better. If you’d like to lay down in your room I wouldn’t mind. “Frisk immediately shook her head.” I’m fine, Mom. Sans…Sans made me feel better.” She smiled before moving back onto her feet.

“Thanks you two, I didn’t mean to freak out over a small cut. I was just probably scared I’d injure myself really badly or something.” She laughed it off while Toriel hands gently patted her head.” Well, from now on no more knife handling for you.” The two laughed it off, yet Sans knew there was more to it than Frisk was letting on, but pressuring the kid wasn’t going to help.” Looks like Frisk was going to have a…KNIFE time if she continued handling those knives.” He chuckled as Frisk pouted.” Not funny SANS!” She shoved him playfully until Papyrus called in Frisk to help them with the Spaghetti.

“Coming!” Frisk quickly ran over to Papyrus while Sans watched them.” Kid…what are you hiding? What did you see?” He thought to himself but shrugged it off. Sans knew he had to keep an eye socket on the kid from now on, their dreams were becoming more frequent and now Frisk seem to have been scared shitless by something. ”Kid, you better not reset…you promised. But, I also promised to protect you and keep you safe.” He sighed.” Heh, Tori you’ve got me promising left and right now.” Sans chuckled before walking into the kitchen to help his brother and Frisk.

An hour passed by and everyone was either stuffing their faces with food and drinks, popping fireworks, or watching the fireworks. Once the countdown was started everyone counted down until it was January 1st. The party lasted very long, but it finally ended at 4am. The majority of the monsters were passed out due to all the drinking or was just passed out due to all the excitement. Only one person was still up and that one person was Frisk.

“Chara why are you coming back? I didn’t take your offer so why...why…WHY! I just…I just want to make it up to them! I JUST WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY FOR GOOD!” Frisk sniffed as an ominous shadow watched her from a distance.

 

“Sorry partner but you won’t get away from me that easily. You think you could reset the world before accepting my offer. HAHAHAHA! You know nothing. I’ll be in control again and when I do?”

 

“….I’ L L. T E A R. Y O U R. H A P P Y. E N D I N G. I N TO. L I T T L E. P I E C ES….”


	2. I’ll make it up to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Three years have passed since the barrier was destroyed. Most of the monsters are living in peace alongside the humans and even built themselves a town that's called "New Home." This town is about ten minutes away from the big city so the monsters are never too far from the humans.
> 
> Yet as life is getting better for the monsters, Frisk is having a difficult time with something from their past or another timeline. Chara is slowly starting to gain control of Frisk soul by giving them nightmares, taunting them, and even having them relieve some traumatizing experience.
> 
> Flowey does his best to help out Frisk but it's not enough. This forces him to seek the help of Sans after the two left him in the dark about Chara for a long time. Now the three try to do their best to fight off Chara and keep their happy ending, but soon things go from bad to worse for our heroes.."

Hours passed and it was now going on eleven o’ clock for everyone who were still passed out at the party. Frisk and Toriel were the main ones up, cleaning up the aftermath of the party.” Did you enjoy the party, my child?” Asked Toriel as she started with the dishes.” Yeah, it was super fun. Can’t believe it’s been three years already. “Responded Frisk.

A gentle sigh was released from Toriel.” If only my other two children could be here to witness this. Asriel and Chara...” Frisk suddenly flinched at the names of the two.” Mom, w-what was Chara like? Were they…nice?” Frisk asked as Toriel stopped cleaning to look at them.” They were an angel. “ Toriel smiled as Frisk smiled back nervously.” Yeah, they must’ve been a REAL angel…angel of death that is...” Frisk mumbled the last part to themselves while Flowey stared at them from a distance. “What was that my child?” She questioned while Frisk looked back at Toriel.

” O-Oh nothing! Just said they must’ve been an angel. Uh so yeah I gotta go water Flowey..BYE!” Frisk quickly grabbed Flowey’s pot and headed upstairs to their room.” Frisk?” A voice called out to them which was none other than Flowey.” Frisk, what’s wrong? You only rush me upstairs with you when you’re having doubts.” Frisk continued to walk upstairs until they were both in their room. The door was immediately locked as a deep sigh could be heard from the human.” Flowey, it's Chara.” 

Flowey eyes widen and he immediately leaned closer to Frisk.” C-Chara? What do you mean stupid? They’re-“ 

“Alive.” Frisk interpreted.” Remember when I told you…I was offered to end the world three times, but bailed every time at the last minute?” Flowey nodded, remembering he died by the hands of Frisk three times now. “They’ve finally had enough of it, Chara soul is here and it’s starting to communicate with me more and more. They want my body, my soul. They’re slowly driving me to the point of insanity. Asriel, if I don’t something they’ll succeed. I made a promise to both Sans, you, and myself to not to restart ever again. 

Flowey listened to Frisk before leaning back. “Frisk, if what you said is true then we must do something. I’ll think of a plan, I’ll try to stop this. Even though I’m an emotionless Flower I don’t want to see you all down there trapped again and again. We’ve both made some mistakes in the past, but we’re going to right our wrong, right partner?” Flowey chuckled while swaying his body to and fro. A smile was seen on his face followed by his famous wink and tongue poking out.

“Hehe, thanks, Flowey.” Frisk suddenly hugged the yellow flower which earned them a scorn from him.” UGH! JUST FUCKING WATER ME ALREADY. THESE DAMN HUGS WILL MAKES ME DRY AS FUCK. I SWEAR I’M GONNA SHRIVEL UP AND DIE SOMEDAY THANKS TO YOU.” Frisk suddenly grinned towards Flowey.” I guess you could say…” Frisk began.” Frisk, don’t you dare!” Their grin only grew wider.” You’re pretty…” Flowey began shaking himself from side to side angrily as his facial expression turned into that of an annoyed one.” FRISKKKKKKKKKKKKK!” Frisk eyes began to narrow as they continued.” BONE-dry!” Frisk started laughing out loud as Flowey gave a heavy sigh.” THAT’S IT. I’M GONNA KILL THAT COMEDIAN. HE CURROPTED YOUR BRAIN!” He hissed out angrily. 

A knock was soon heard at the door followed by blue magic appearing in the room.” Heh, my pun senses were tingling, was a pun made? If so I bet it was…punny.” Sans grin grew wider as he gazed down at the Frisk and the flower. 

“Great. You see what you did? You summoned the smiley trashbag. And why the fuck are you even in here? Do you know how to knock? DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PRIVACY? FRISK COULD’VE BEEN GETTING DRESSED AND YOU JUST WALTS ON IN.” Flowey stated as Sans shrugged.

“I did knock, but no one said “who’s there” so I assumed I was invited.” He grinned as Flowey rolled his eyes. “Anyways, Frisk we’ll talk later, I don’t want that smiley shithead listening in on our private conversations.”

Sans gasped.” Awww, I’m not invited to your little fan club? Ouch…and here I thought you couldn’t get even more emotionless.” His smile only grew as Flowey stared at him.” I’m so done with this guy.” Flowey sighed and turned away. Frisk giggled.” Okay, I’m going to go help mom with cleaning up. Sans, you have to help too, no being lazy!” She pouted as he nodded.” Yeah yeah, kid.” Once Frisk left Sans grin faded, but not completely. No matter what he was always smiling even when he didn’t want too. 

“So, what’s up with the kiddo? I’ve been noticing them running upstairs to you every time something personal happens to them. I know you two shared the power of resets so it’s nice for them to have you to talk to, but even if I can’t fully remember I still have bits of memory of ever reset they may have done. The last reset is upsetting the kid…they better n-“

“Sans, do you honestly think they’ll take away your Happy Ending? You idiot. That’s the last thing they want. For someone who cares so much about Frisk you sure have your doubts about them too. Listen to me when I say that they’re on your side. What they did in the last reset…there’s more to it than you may know. “  
“Flowey smile grew into a grin as he leaned in closer to the skeleton.” You have no idea on how close your world was to being destroyed…but at the last minute the-“

“Flowey!” Frisk quickly ran to them, giving them a disproval frown.” C’mon it’s time for you to have your daily sunbath. “Flowey looked at Frisk.” O-Oh yeah, right.” Frisk suddenly gave Sans a hug which held much more meaning to it in that moment.” I’m sorry…” Sans looked at the kid, confused as to why they were apologizing and acting so strange lately.” Frisk, what’s going on…what aren’t you telling me?” 

Frisk looked up to Sans and smiled with tears rolling down their face.” It’s okay, I’ll make it up to you all…I promise.” She suddenly moved away from the skeleton and picked up Flowey before heading downstairs. In that moment, he knew that Frisk had known that he still had small memories of their Genocide run.  
“Frisk, I’m sorry I got carried away. But you have to realize that annoying comedian isn’t as dumb as he lets on to be. You know it too. He’s able to remember part of what happened in each timeline. He can tell how many times he’s killed, someone. He can tell if you’ve gone through something before. And honestly…if he had more HP and DEFENSE he would’ve been a force to be reckoned with in your little murder spree. I don’t know his backstory, but he’s hiding shit and I don’t like it. “Flowey said as Frisk listened.

“We may need his help if this thing gets out of hands. We might need to tell him, Frisk. If we don’t he’ll have doubts and if he sees you as the enemy again? Well, you know what will happen. Even if Chara took control of your body three times you could feel his rage, his determination, his thirst for vengeance after his idiot brother was killed. We need him on our side because right now he’s doubting both of us.”

Frisk stopped walking, remembering the time Sans killed them time and time again.” H-he wouldn’t hurt us...” But deep down, they knew Flowey was right.  
“Frisk. The next dream you have about Chara you must tell him. I hate to deal with that smiley trashbag especially when it comes to this, but Chara is growing stronger and stronger and they’re getting very impatient. I know how they feel and they’ll do whatever it takes to have your friends turned against you so that they can steal your body when you’re at your weakest.” Flowey was then put down on the table as the wind blew through his petals. He started to dance once he felt the sun beaming down on him followed by Frisk watering him.

“Thanks, Flowey, I promise to tell him next time.” Flowey continued to shake to and fro due to the strong winds.” Hey, I’m your friend to the end remember? You can always count on me. “He winked with a smile. 

Frisk giggled while enjoying the strong breeze flowing through their hair. Frisk wouldn’t let this get taken away from them. They would fight for their happiness this time. Chara will not have their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *JAZZ HANDS*


	3. Old Feelings Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Three years have passed since the barrier was destroyed. Most of the monsters are living in peace alongside the humans and even built themselves a town that's called "New Home." This town is about ten minutes away from the big city so the monsters are never too far from the humans.
> 
> Yet as life is getting better for the monsters, Frisk is having a difficult time with something from their past or another timeline. Chara is slowly starting to gain control of Frisk soul by giving them nightmares, taunting them, and even having them relieve some traumatizing experience.
> 
> Flowey does his best to help out Frisk but it's not enough. This forces him to seek the help of Sans after the two left him in the dark about Chara for a long time. Now the three try to do their best to fight off Chara and keep their happy ending, but soon things go from bad to worse for our heroes.."

Another week had passed since Frisk encountered Chara, but luckily things have been going smoothly ever since the encounter. Chara hasn’t popped up in any of Frisk dreams, no hallucinations, no voices, nothing. It was as if Chara disappeared off the face of the earth.

Frisk was outside sitting underneath the tree, practicing on their drawing skills with Flowey besides them. In the distance Asgore was talking to Toriel like he usually would. Every time the conversation ended it resulted in Toriel giving him a disproval look. But today seemed…different. Flowey was the first to notice it and immediately tapped Frisk on the shoulder with his roots.

“Hey Frisk, you know how Toriel is always giving Asgore the cold shoulder? I was okay with them not being together anymore even if it was weird, but the thought of that Skeleton becoming my..’stepdad’ bothered me to no end. But today something feels off about their conversation.” 

Frisk slowly put down their pencil and watched their mom and Asgore. “Flowey, go listen in.” Frisk demanded as Flowey chuckled.” Hah! Being nosey are you? Well good…you’re not totally innocent.” Frisk pouted as Flowey stretched out his roots from the pot and into the ground. It was a refreshing feeling to be in the earth soil once again for Flowey, but also weird since he was used to the flower pot now.” I’ll be but a minute or two~” With that he disappeared into the ground and burrowed his way towards his parents.

Meanwhile, Toriel and Asgore were currently having their conversation with each other. 

“A-Asgore? Are you okay? You haven’t tried to pull anything on me today, not that I want you too.“ Toriel chuckled, half expecting him to give her flowers, chocolate, even a poorly baked pie but not today. He was being rather serious and distance today.

“Toriel.” He started with his eerie tone of voice. “I’m sorry... I have to grow up and realize that what I did won’t be easily forgiven. I murdered six innocent human children and almost killed the eight one. I am but a fool…a depressed fool. I thought over time we could be together, you baking pies, me acting silly, and Frisk just laughing at their silly and loving parents just as Asriel and Chara once did, but now I see that will never come true.”

Toriel tried to speak but Asgore stopped her.” My dear, you’re going out with Sans. I cannot keep getting in the way of your growing relationship with him even if it pains me to see you with another. I will not be titled as the crazy ex-husband after all.” He chuckled loudly at his last sentence while reaching out to grab her hands.” You and Sans will make a wonderful couple, as for me? I’ll continue trimming those bushes and watering the flowers at your new school. It’s the least I could do for you. “  
Asgore soon stood up from his chair before stretching out his old body.” We can always have our tea together at any time. Perhaps you can even help me water the flowers?” Asgore went on as he felt a single tear rolling down his furry cheek.” Maybe…the six souls of the children who fell underground are watching me now, enjoying the beautiful flowers I’ve nurtured for them to see every day. I hope so, I really do hope so.” The former king turned his head slowly to look at his former queen before giving her a gentle kiss on the cheeks.

“Thank you for listening to me ramble, Toriel. I promise I will no longer bother you. Just call me whenever I am needed.” With that, he left to go back to his house leaving Toriel there speechless. “A-Asgore...”Tears began to trickle down her furry cheeks while one of her hands caressed the cheek that Asgore kissed.  
Flowey watched as his mother cried before popping back into the ground. He had to report all this back to Frisk. Once he came back he explained everything that was said to Frisk before falling silent.

“Oh.” Frisk said with a frown and knew what could happen next. “Well, if this means she’s going to leave that smiley trash then good riddance. “ Flowey huffed.  
“What is mom going to do now? I mean... it’s been going so smoothly with Sans, I thought those two would be happy¬. “Frisk whined.” Maybe it’s for the best, I mean you were the one to force them together along with Undyne and Mettaton. I mean, I still think Toriel had feelings for that old goat.” Flowey grumbled as Frisk gasped.” O-Oh no…I just thought. DAMMIT, I SCREWED UP. Ugh…” 

Flowey moved closer to Frisk followed by a sly grin.” Besides…I read in your diary that you thought Sans was pretty hot.” Flowey began to laugh as Frisk started to blush.  
“S-Shut up! I was just going through a phase two years ago!” Frisk crossed her arms and saw Sans walking outside his house with some new clothes. Sans sure cared a lot about his appearance than he lets on. 

“Ohhh! Looks like your crush is coming now.” Flowey teased as Frisk hissed.” SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!” Frisk screamed as Flowey continued taunting her.” Make me, stupiddddddd!” The two started arguing with each other until a gust of air and blue magic could be seen which startled them both.   
“Hey kiddo, is the flower giving ya trouble?” Frisk gulped and looked up at the skeleton before blushing.” O-Oh no! We were just arguing about a movie isn’t that right Flowey?” 

Frisk glared at the flower, giving him their most horrifying death glare ever.” Nah, we’re arguing about who Frisk likes.” He chuckled as Sans non-existing brow quirked ever so curiously.” Oh? Do tell. Is it Monster Kid?” 

On days like these this was the only time Sans and Flowey ever got along. ”Well, trashbag. Her crush is actua-“ Flowey was suddenly grabbed by his stem before being chucked away into a nearby pond.  
“Hahaha! Flowey is so funny! So Sansssssssss, how’re you?” Frisk questioned, feeling both flustered and pissed off. ”Heh, c’mon kid throw me a bone here, you can tell me who you like.” Sans smirk grew wider.

“That’s it! I’m done with both of ya’ll! I’m going on a walk. If the Flower even mentions anything to you tell him…I won’t give him any mercy!” Frisk then stood up and stomped away, leaving Sans behind laughing.” Heh, poor kid. I bet they do like Monster Kid.” He shrugged before walking over to Toriel who had just finished wiping away the last of her tears.

“Tori, you okay?” Sans asked as Toriel nodded.” Yes, just remembering the good old days before all of this happened.” She chuckled sadly.” Sans, can we talk? It’s important. But I’d like to take this conversation in the house if you don’t mind.” Toriel quickly stood up and walked towards her house with Sans following close beside her. He was worried about her, she never acted so serious…not since the promise she had him keep. “So uh, what’s up?”

Sans asked as Toriel sighed deeply, not even an hour passed and she was already deciding to end this relationship. Was she being too hasty? Perhaps she should sleep on it. Her mind just clouded with questions that so desperately needed to be answered, that is until Sans tapped her shoulder.” Tori?”

Toriel snapped back into reality before looking over to Sans.” O-Oh sorry I’m just…I’m just…I…” Tears started to once again roll down Toriels cheeks.” Oh Sans, it’s Asgore. You know how he always tries to get me back and always try to apologize to me? Today he decided to stop, he told me that it was time for him to grow up and move on. “

Sans frowned once Toriel stopped speaking, he had a strong feeling what this was leading to.” That’s great right? That big goof is finally leaving ya alone and moving on with his life, so why are ya crying? Unless…” The skeleton looked away while slowly placing his hands into his pockets. “You miss being with the old fluffball?” His white pupils had quickly vanished as he looked away from Toriel. 

A smile was seen from the Skeleton once Toriel looked over towards Sans. “N-No I mean…maybe. But we’re going out now, we can’t jus-”   
“Well uh, hey Tori I got something I want to say to you. I don’t think it’s going to work between us. I’m too lazy to commit to this love thing, hehe. So how’s bout you and me stay as pals?” Sans interrupted while his grin grew even wider as his hands slipped out of his pocket. He soon gave her his signature shrug while one eye socket was closed and the other open.

“Numbskulls like me don’t deserve someone like you am I right? Haha!” Sans hands once again slipped back into his pockets.” I hope he’ll make you happy again.” With that Sans turned around and started walking towards the door, but just as he was reaching for the doorknob he felt someone wrapping their arms around him.” Thank you.” Toriel said as a gentle kiss was placed on his forehead.” Sans, I won’t ever forget the time we spent together as a couple, I know we’ll be the best of friends. We’ll be a punny pair.” She giggled as Sans laughed.” Oh man, we’ll be un-pundable.” Sans joked as he turned himself around, giving her a hug and one last kiss which she happily returned. “Now go get your goatman. “ The two laughed once again.” Alright, alright. Why don’t you go check on Frisk? I might be by his house for a while. “

Sans nodded.” Yeah, the kids got a crush too. I’ll do my best to see who it is, but I bet its monster kid.” Toriel gasped.” My baby’s got a crush?” Protective mother mode was easily activated upon hearing those words.” Whoever this crush may be, if they anyway harm my poor innocent child. I’LL OBLITERATE THEM.” The last sentence was said with a loud monstrous growl from the goat mother. 

Sans began to sweat nervously upon seeing Toriel so pumped up, he’d always make sure to never get in Toriels way when she was in this state of mind. “Uhm, Tori? Asgore remember?” He grinned as Toriel snapped out of her enraged state.” Ah, yes! I shall see you later, my friend.” Toriel quickly ran out the door and towards Asgore house the two had much to talk about.

“Heh, she never changes. Now, I should get to the kid a-“ 

“FRISK!” A sudden shout at the door was heard, it was none other than Flowey who was dripping wet still while struggling to get into the house. “Awww, did you enjoy your bath?” Sans questioned as the Flower hissed.” Shut the fuck up you smiley trash! Get me into my damn pot and bring me upstairs to that no good human.”   
He demanded as Sans sighed.” A’ight. Stay put.” Sans looked around the kitchen but found no available pot, but he did find an old boot that was still intact. “Here ya go buddy, looks like Tori was gonna use this to grow some more Flowers, but I guess you’re getting the end of the boot.” Sans snickered while Flowey just sighed in defeat.” Just give me the damn boot and carry me upstairs. “ 

Once Flowey was inside the boot Sans immediately teleported into Frisk room, seeing that she was drawing something or someone. Her trash can was full of balled up paper and she seemed so focus on this drawing that she didn’t even noticed they were here.

“Frisk, this comedian wouldn’t give me a pot!” Flowey pouted which startled Frisk.” O-Oh when did you two get in here?” Frisk immediately turned the paper over which Sans was very curious about. ”So kid, what are you drawing? Whatever it is it looks like you can’t get it right.”  
Frisk looked at Sans while gently taking Flowey away from him.” I was…trying to draw everyone. So far I drew Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, Flowey, Toriel, Alphys, and Asgore. “  
Sans placed his hands back into his pocket while and nodded.” Sounds like you drew the whole gang. What about me?” He questioned as Frisk sighed.” You’re too thick boned to draw, Sans.” She giggled as Sans shrugged.” That’s because I always have my jacket on, Kiddo. But today I’m wearing a shirt and shorts sooo…I shouldn’t be thick boned anymore.” 

Frisk snorted.” Still thick boneeeeeeee.” They teased.” Haha, c’mon kiddo does this look thick boned to you?” Sans suddenly lifted up his shirt and pointed to his ribcage which startled Frisk.

“S-Sans!” Frisk screamed while Flowey laughed.” HAHAHAHHA! Your face is too priceless, Frisk!” Frisk turned to face Flowey who was laughing his ass off. Frisk eyes narrowed at the Flower.” Wanna have a bad time?” They whispered to Flowey while taking some scissors out and threatening with it. The three hung for another hour or two before calling it a night. For no…Sans would leave the kid and the Flower be, but he couldn’t help but wonder who was her crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT LOOK WHAT I DID. BEEN LIKE TWO YEARS AND IM BACK? WHAT?! Pfft. Well, first of all, I wanna apologize to anyone who was reading this terrible fanfic...I am sorry that I was supper late in posting Chapter 3. Honestly, chapter 3 was in my documents for two years and I like totally forgot to post it here. Dunno if I'll be...continuing this tho? 
> 
>  
> 
> Another reason why I popped back here is because I saw someone giving this a kudos and I'm like..."Why are you giving this cringy fanfic a kudos?" IT DESERVES TO BE BURNED DOWN BUT I APPRECIATE THE KUDOS ANYHOW.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And if you noticed that I may call Frisk by a she/her/them/it my headcannon of their gender is that they're maybe gender fluid or possibly intersex. They don't mind being called either gender, but mostly go by a female if one isn't comfortable using them/it. 
> 
> I'm also pretty bone dry when it comes to puns for ol Sansy, so bare with me. cx


End file.
